1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a low profile to electrically connect an electronic package.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197 issued to Shirai et al. on Feb. 26, 2006 discloses an electrical connector having an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts received therein. The contacts have mating portions extending beyond top surface of the insulative housing to contact with an electronic package. A cover member is pivotally mounted on a first end of the insulative housing. The cover member is pivotal between an open position and a closed position where the cover member presses the land grid array package toward the top surface of the insulative housing so that the land grid array package electrically connects to the contacts. A lever is pivotally mounted on a second end of the insulative housing. The lever has a locking portion for locking the cover member in the closed position. A metallic reinforcing plate is positioned on a bottom surface of the housing. The metallic reinforcing plate extends between the first end and the second end of the insulative housing.
However, the electronic package mounted on the insulative housing need to pivotally open and close the cover member such that a large room is needed. For the trend toward miniaturization, the electrical connector said above need to be improved.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is needed.